life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Willamette National Forest
Willamette National Forest is a national forest located in Oregon. It is an explorable location featured in the second episode of Life is Strange 2. Overview TBA Episode Two - "Rules" On November 7th, 2016, Sean and Daniel Diaz come across an abandoned house in the middle of the woods where they decide to take shelter. The next day, Sean leaves Daniel at the cabin and hikes fifteen miles across the forest until he comes across a town, where he stocks up on enough food for approximately two weeks. Upon his return, Sean discovers that Daniel broke several items around the house while trying to use his power, causing Sean to begin setting up training sessions in order to harness Daniel's telekinesis. On December 1st, 2016, Mushroom joins Sean and Daniel during their training sessions. After Daniel successfully completes several tasks, including raising several cans at once, lifting a large rock, and stopping a snowball in mid-air, the brothers decide to head back to the cabin after Daniel begins coughing due to his worsening fever. After arriving at the cabin, Sean reminds Daniel of their rules regarding his telekinesis: "hide your power", "never talk about it", and "run from danger". Following Daniel's affirmation, Sean prepares dinner while Daniel plays in his makeshift hideout. Several hours later, after the sky has darkened and the brothers finish their dinner, Sean gets up from the table to retrieve a map of Oregon, which he ends up finding under Mushroom in Daniel's hideout. While Sean walks back to the table, Daniel pranks him by using his powers to lift a tarp and knock on the door from outside. After either reprimanding Daniel or brushing it off, Sean shows Daniel the map and tells him about his plans to travel to their grandparents' house in Beaver Creek in order to find help for Daniel's sickness. Daniel agrees, then proposes that they play one last dice game before they leave the cabin behind. After one of the brothers wins and draws on the other's backpack, Sean steps outside to let Mushroom relieve herself. As Sean sits on the porch and smokes a cigarette, he spots a rock embedded in the snow and experimentally tries to lift it, but to no avail. Upon returning inside, Sean finds that Daniel has fallen fast asleep on the mattress, and after adding another piece of wood to the fire, Sean lies down next to him and does the same. The next day, as the brothers prepare to leave the cabin behind, one of them notices Mushroom pawing at the screen door and lets her outside. After a few minutes pass, Daniel realizes that Mushroom hasn't returned yet and goes outside to find her while Sean finishes packing up. After filling their water bottles, Sean leaves the house to find Daniel and Mushroom, and eventually finds the latter standing in front of Mushroom's corpse and an agitated cougar. Sean attempts to calm him down, but Daniel angrily pushes him away and telekinetically ensnares the cougar. Sean can choose to either intervene, resulting in the cougar dragging Mushroom's body away, or to stand by, resulting in Daniel accidentally snapping the cougar's neck with his powers. After holding a makeshift funeral service for Mushroom, the brothers leave the cabin behind and begin their hike towards Beaver Creek. Wildlife * Rabbits - During their time in the forest, the Diaz brothers come across a rabbit living in a burrow just outside of the abandoned house. * Deer - While heading back to the cabin, a deer can be seen across the river which runs off after Mushroom starts barking at it. During their journey towards Beaver Creek, a deer can be seen roaming the forest. * Cougars - After being left outside unattended, Mushroom is attacked and killed by a wild cougar. * Owls - During their journey towards Beaver Creek, an owl can be seen flying above the forest's outskirts. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * * Trivia * The closest town to Willamette National Forest is , which is where Emily and Charles Eriksen grew up and attended college together before moving to Beaver Creek prior to the events of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Gallery Willamette_National_Forest_1.png|Sean and Daniel taking a rest on the forest's outskirts. Willamette_National_Forest_2.png|The river flowing past the abandoned house. Willamette_National_Forest_3.png|Sean and Daniel hiking out of the forest. Willamette_National_Forest_4.png|A road running through the forest. Willamette_National_Forest_5.png|Sean giving Daniel a piggyback ride on the road. Willamette_National_Forest_6.png|A distant view of the river. Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations Category:Season 2